the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Suns
Twin Suns was introduced by Twin Suns the Writer on NeS Page 1 when the Character arrived to take part in the Arena battles that had been arranged by the God of War, Ares. Although he initially mistook Antestarr and Miss Fire for villains he would then join them in the fight against Grand Admiral Thrawn and his invading forces. Twin Suns owned a spacecraft named the Red Talon. which he used to pursue Thrawn. However after the destruction of the Arena, Twin Suns was not heard of again until he eventually returned as the leader of the Forgotten Army under the new name The Lost One. It could be presumed that he escaped using the Red Talon. Description Appearance Twin Suns is described as wearing a cloak and tallNeS1 Post 29, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written Twin Suns the Writer.. Powers & Abilities Forcefields Twin Suns is able to create forcefields around objectsNeS1 Post 33, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. Possessions Thermal Detonators Twin Suns has a stash of explosives called thermal detonatorsThermal Detonators article, Wookieepedia. that are highly dangerousNeS1 Post 88, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week Twin Suns enters Ares' Colosseum through a small wormhole and takes a seat on the bleachers. He decides to enter the arena himself, after placing a forcefield around his nachos to stop the hungry Ping_Me stealing them, to join Rob X fight against Ares, the God of War. Ares bursts from a lava pit to face both of them. After Ares changes the rules of the tournament to a tag formatNeS1 Post 46, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer., Twin Suns goes to the bleachers to introduce himself to Miss Fire. However he sees Galvatron peeing into Enchilada Man's cup. To prove it's only lemonade, and not pee, Galvatron drinks it. Unfortunately he's a robot that cannot drink so his head explodes and lands in the snake pit of the arenaNeS1 Post 55, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. Twin Suns sleeps for a very long time after getting drunk on Corellian WhiskeyCorellian Whiskey article, Wookieepedia.. When he wakes up he mistakes Miss Fire and Antestarr for duelling siths thanks to being drunk and attacks them by throwing thermal detonators at them. After Twin Suns crashes into AntestarrNeS1 Post 89, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss Fire the Writer. the three of them end up playing hot potato with the thermal detonators until they toss them to Morris the Cat. The cat with a steel stomach eats them and, when the explode, he remains unscathed. Antestarr and Miss Fire then decide to violently deal with Twin Suns after he insults them bothNeS1 Post 90, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. He hears JK Meteor warn him of impending Rabbit WalkersNeS1 Post 96, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by JK Meteor the Writer. and, because it'd be interesting, he opens a dimensional gateway to bring in the cast from Monty Python and the Holy GrailMonty Python and the Holy Grail article, Wikipedia. to help himNeS1 Post 97, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. However, the cast, using the holy handgrenade of antioch, manage to not only blow up the walkers but also themselves in the process. Seeking vengeance against the Empire for this, Twin Suns heads to the Red Talon, while Antestarr and Miss Fire head for their own ships, and ascend Earth in search of the nearest imperial baseNeS1 Post 100, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. When they reached space, where they expected to find the fleet of Grand Admiral Thrawn, it was entirely missing and they wasted their time. Instead they returned to the colosseum where they came across the newly created Ares' CloneNeS1 Post 105, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS2 Characters Category:NeS Heroes Category:NeS1 Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Forgotten Army Category:Forgotten Characters